Baby Romantica
''Track 33 (OST1) Baby Romantica is sung by SCRIPT and is the ending to Junjou Romantica season 1. Baby Romantica (TV size) is the last track, track 33, in the Junjou Romantica OST 1. Video Lyrics Kanji 胸が締め付けられて 寝返りも打てない夜さ 君の声が今すぐ聴きたくて ケイタイのナンバー 指でなぞるよ 煌めいた瞳 重なる指と指 好奇心のボタンが弾けそうだよ 完全 僕は君に首ったけさ 恋しくて泣きだしそうなんだ 四六時中君を考えてる 純情 ただそれだけが僕の愛情 心に嘘つけない 受け止めてくれよ 100%純情baby love 君はあの人の面影を 僕の何処に見つけたのだろう 酔った勢いで君に 食ってかかるように問いつめて 小さな後悔 胸引っ掻いた 君の笑顔はちょっと 眩しすぎるんだ 相当 髪をかきあげる仕草なんかcool シャンペンだったら辛口がいいと 僕は思ってるんだ 結構 君はまるでそんな人だよ 愛おしく揺れる君のまなざしに 吸い込まれてくよ 僕がどんなに真剣かなんて 君は知らない 「もう会うもんか」ってケンカして 別れて明けて三日がたった oh 何食わぬ顔して 笑いかける 憎らしいほどに そうさ 君を愛してる 完全 僕は君に首ったけさ 恋しくて泣きだしそうなんだ 四六時中君を考えてる 純情 ただそれだけが僕の愛情 心はまっさらのwhite 君のもとへ全力疾走 息絶え絶えだよダーリン 混じりっけナシの 僕は君にとってたった一つだけの そう 純情baby love Romaji mune ga shime tsuke rarete negaeri mo ute nai yoru sa kimi no koe ga ima sugu kikitakute KEITAI no NANBAA yubi de nazoru yo kirameita hitomi kasanaru yubi to yubi koukishin no BOTAN ga hajikesou da yo kanzen boku wa kimi ni kubittake sa koi shikute naki dashi sou nanda shirokujichuu kimi wo kangaeteru junjou tada sore dake ga boku no aijou kokoro ni usotsuke nai uketomete kure yo 100% junjou baby love kimi wa ano hito no omokage wo boku no doko ni mitsuketa no darou yotta ikioi de kimi ni kutte kakaru you ni toitsumete chiisana koukai mune hikkaita kimi no egao wa chotto mabushi sugiru'n da soutou kami wo kakiageru shigusa nanka cool SHANPEN dattara karakuchi ga ii to boku wa omotteru'n da kekkou kimi wa marude sonna hito da yo itoushiku yureru kimi no manazashi ni sui komareteku yo boku ga donnani shinken ka nante kimi wa shiranai mou au mon ka' tte kenka shite wakarete akete mika ga tatta oh nani kuwa nu kao shite waraikakeru nikurashii hodo ni sou sa kimi wo aishiteru kanzen boku wa kimi ni kubittake sa koi shikute naki dashi sou nanda shirokujichuu kimi wo kangaeteru junjou tada sore dake ga boku no aijou kokoro wa massara no white kimi no moto he zenryoku shissou ikitae dae da yo DAARIN majirikke nashi no boku wa kimi ni totte tatta hitotsu dake no sou junjou baby love Translation My chest is tightening In the night where I can't even toss and turn in my sleep I really want to hear your voice now My fingers keep tracing your number on my cell phone Your pupils sparkle as each of our fingers overlap each other This button of curiosity is about to pop open. I'm completely head over heels about you so much that it makes me want to cry I'm thinking about you day and night, 24/7 A pure heart, that's all my love is Don't lie to your heart Take it with you, my 100% pure hearted BABY LOVE Where in me can you find, that someone's image? Full of energy, you fire questions Feeling a little regretful, you scratch at your chest Your smiling face is a little too dazzling, quite The way you comb your hair is kinda COOL A dry champagne is good I thought it's fine You're completely like that kind of people The endearing and hesitant look in your eyes Takes my breath away How very serious I am, you don't know “Who(the hell)'s gonna meet you” says you when we fought Three days passed since we began the cold war Oh when you bulge your cheeks acting spoilt, smiles appeared As much as I could pretend hate to you, Yes, I love you. I'm completely head over heels about you so much that it makes me want to cry I'm thinking about you day and night, 24/7 A pure heart, that's all my love is My heart is pure white I'm running to you as fast as I can I'm gasping for breath DARLING With nothing else mixed in To you I'm just the one and only, yes, pure hearted BABY LOVE ' ' Credit/s : 'Please note '''that I do not own or upload these, the credits go to the' Editor (Geneon), and the 'Artist '( Takahiro Sakurai, Hikaru Hanada, Kishou Taniyama, SCRIPT, PIGSTAR). Also to the user that uploaded this on '''youtube. thank you!'' ''Also '' For the tracklist please click Junjou Romantica Songs . This is the last of OST1 Junjou Romantica, Click here to go to the begining Track 1 ''Poll '''Do you like Track 33 (OST1)?' I love it! It's ok I hate it! Category:Music